Wild Titanic
by Sweet Possum
Summary: based on Titanic. our favorite characters aboard a ship that sinks. please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm Sweet Possum. This is my first Madagascar fic. Now, most of the stories I write are South Park, and that's where I get most of the reviews. Everyone loves them, and my Ice Age stories, too. But I have tried other fics for Monsters, Inc, Shark Tale, etc, a lot of people didn't review them. Actually, sometimes I never get reviews. I feel so rejected and lonely, and I give up on the story****.**** I don't want that to happen this time because I'm really working hard on this time. So please review this.**

**Now I'm gonna talk about a few things before I start with the story. First of all, this is a Madagascar version of Titanic. It's based on the movie, Titanic. But instead of a romance, I'm making it a friendship, so if you hate friendship fics, please leave now. I hope some people like them now. This will also have some different twists then the actual movie, but it will still give the same hints. Also, I have never seen the second movie, so I'm not sure exactly where the characters are suppose to live now, so please spare me, I probably won't be good with where they live and stuff. But that's not really important. Besides, this is fanfiction. Ok, I hope you like. Lets get on with the story!**

**Part I**

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

Bubbles went everywhere as two seals swam as fast as they could beneath the sea of the Atlantic Ocean. "What do you see?" another seal asked as he swam after the other two. As he got to his friends, he could see that they were pointing to some object. Soon he realized it looked like a stern of a ship. This sight made the marine mammals curious, so they decided to search deeper for more clues. After a while, the seals swam to the surface. "Interesting."

_One day later..._

It was a sunny day on the coast of Madagascar, and a door of a built hut opened quickly. "Aw," a big sigh from a tired zebra came. "What a night. I really need some water." He walked to where a watering hole was found, and got drink. He felt hot, and it made the poor animal sweat. So he dunked his whole face in the water, and quickly brought it back up. "Much better." The zebra walked off to explore when he heard some chatting. He turned around, curious of what was going on. It sounded like a party, so he walked in that direction to see what it was.

"Please, come and take a look!" a seal called, as a bunch of animals came forward.

The zebra finally arrived, and was curious of what he saw. "What's going on?" he asked himself as he stepped forward.

"We also found THIS on the boat," the seal said as he showed everyone what he had.

"A boat?" The zebra stepped even closer, and thought he heard the seal say something about a boat being under water.

"Take a look at this," the seal went on.

The zebra gasped at what he saw the seal holding up. It was a rock the size of a baseball, and it had a drawing of a fish on it. "It can't be."

"It must be very special," the seal said. "I wish that somebody here owned it. They could tell us why it was in the sunken boat."

The zebra gasped again, and ran toward the seal, asking others to let him through. "Hey, excuse me!" the striped animal called. "Excuse me!" He finally got the seal's attention. "What is it, young lad?"

"Umm..I was wondering...are you looking for who that rock belongs to?" He could feel many eyes of the other animals on him, but he ignored them.

"Well, that would be nice. Why do you ask?"

"It's mine."

The seal paused, and gave a stunned look on this face as other animals started chatting, but he asked them to leave, and had his other seal friend come over. "He said it was his," he told him.

"It IS mine," the zebra said.

"What's your name, lad?" the second seal asked.

"Marty."

"Marty, do you know where we found this rock?"

Marty was sure he heard, but maybe he was wrong. He looked in two directions, wondering what to say, but said nothing.

"We found it under water. In the middle of the Atlantic ocean."

Marty's eyes widened.

"Do you know how it got there?"

He thought about it and nodded. "I left it on the boat."

"The boat...?"

"The boat that SUNK." He knew it would give them the hint, because he over heard them talking about a sunken ship.

"Marty, would you mind answering a few questions for us?"

The seals took Marty into his hut where they could be alone. Then they handed the zebra his rock. He smiled. "Thanks. But why does this interest you?"

"Jack and I discover things. We come from North Carolina to show others what we found."

"You're from the U.S.?"

They both nodded. "What we would really like to know," Jack started, "is what happened. What's the story behind that rock?"

Marty looked down to think for a moment. "It's a big story."

"Will you tell us?"

He looked up. "Of course. But it's long."

"We want to know as much as we can."

"Alright then. If it would really help you."

They nodded.

"It was a month ago..."

**Please review. I promise it gets better.**


	2. Chapter 2: The start of a journey

**Hi everyone! First of all, I wanna thank you guys for the kind reviews. That means so much to me. Second of all, Just to let you guys know, I did see Madagascar 2. It was ok, but I like the first one much better. But anyways, remember, this is a fanfic, so anything can happen. There isn't gonna be a lot of things in here that are related to the second movie, except that they are still in Africa, and Gloria and Melmin are together. This chapter starts with the actual story after Marty starts it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The start of a journey**

Animals all over Africa walked in line to aboard the biggest boat they ever saw. Everyone seemed so interested, that some feared there would be no more room for the rest of them. That's why they were in a big hurry, so they could get their place on the ship. "Look how big it is," a baby deer said to her father.

"It sure is, Sweetie," her father said. "We'll be getting on soon.

The line went on forever, as animals continued walked upon the ship. "Look Maurice**,**"Julien**, **king of the lemurs said. "It's the OS Titanic. The perfect boat to take us away while the dreaded Tizi flies spend their vacation here."

"I don't know," said Maurice, "it looks like carnivores are going on, too. It could be dangerous."

"Nonsense Maurice!" The king put his arms up in the air as a few lemurs passed their way. "The beasts will be locked up on the bottom of the boat. That way they won't reach us."

Soon, Mort, the mouse lemur happily appeared, raising his hand up. "I wanna go! I wanna go!"

Julien wasn't happy with Mort appearing, since he found him so annoying, but it wasn't fair to leave even him behind. "Then go on, Mort! On the ship!" And the little mouse lemur happily ran aboard.

Mean while, Alex the lion lay no his back as he dropped his last piece of cut up fish in his mouth.

"Alex," Marty the zebra said, as he was laying on his belly, waiting impatiently. "Alex, don't you know that the Tizi flies are coming soon?"

Alex curiously sat up. "What are you talking about, Marty? Tizi flies?"

"Tizi flies?!" Melmin the giraffe cried, as he ran over and started freaking out. "What are we..what are we...what are you gonna do?!"

"Melmin, calm down," Gloria the hippo said.

"You don't understand! Tizi flies use OUR blood to lay their eggs. If they do, we'll get Tizi fly fever! We're all doomed!"

Gloria put her hands up on the giraffe, and tried to stop him from doing anything stupid. "Melmin! It's all right."

"Guys!" Marty exclaimed. "If it's true, then we have to leave."

"And where do you suggest we go?" Alex asked, as if it was obvious that it was useless.

"I heard that others were leaving before the flies get here."

"How?" Melmin asked.

"Oh, of course!" Gloria happily exclaimed as she put her arms up in the air. "Apparently somebody built a boat. And it's here."

"That's right!" Marty said as he stood up. "The boat is suppose to take us...umm..somewhere."

Alex stood up. "So we should get on the boat?"

"Yeah! If we do, then we'll safe from the tizi flies!"

Everyone started cheering, jumping up and down. And then they thought that if perhaps they got on the boat, they could make it back home in New York, which is where they lived at the Central Park Zoo.

"Hey, big giants!"

The animals turned to see King Julien. "Are you guys getting on the boat?"

"Yeah," Marty answered with a smile as his friends were jumping in the background.

"Well then lets go. It's gonna leave any minute!"

The animals ran off with the lemur and excitedly toward the boat. "This is exciting!" Marty exclaimed as he was running. "It's like an adventure!"

"Hurry, we're gonna miss it!" Alex said. They continued running, when they finally stopped at a rhino, who was guarding the entrance to the ship. "What's up?" he asked, although his voice was dull.

"What the heck do you think?" Alex asked impatiently. "We're here to get on this boat so we can sail away while those pesky insects take their little vacations here."

The rhino glanced at Alex, then at the others. It seemed pretty strange to him to see a lion hanging around with three herbivores. "Alright, go ahead in. The wildebeest will tell you where you will be staying."

"Alright, here we go!" Gloria exclaimed as she and the others entered the ship.

On the bow of the ship, four penguins stood by the wheel as they watched all the animals aboard the ship. "Looks like our plan is in motion, boys," Skipper said as he gave his three buddies each a high-five.

Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melmin all arrived to the wildebeest, who was telling each animals where to go. "Hi," Marty greeted. The wildebeest turned to the animals, and grew shocked.

"Where do we go?" Marty asked.

The wildebeest's heart started pumping hard as his body shook like crazy. Alex was the scariest thing he has ever seen out of all the carnivals that passed by so far. They curiously looked at him, wondering why he wasn't answering. "I'll handle this," Alex said as he stepped in front of his friends. "Excuse me..." the wildebeest stepped back, and just shook even more as he gave the lion a fearful look.

Alex looked back at his friends and gave a look, and they just shrugged. He turned back to the wildebeest . "We just wanna know where we're suppose to go."

It took two minutes for the wildebeest to finally show Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melmin where their room was. After that, he ran off like a coward. "Geez, what was his problem?" Alex asked as he opened the door to their room.

"Maybe he was sick?" Melmin suggested as he tilted his head so he could fit himself through the doorway. Forgetting about the jittery guard, the animals all looked at their small room. There were two bunk beds made out wood and leaves. One bunk bed on one side of the room, and one on the other.

"Wow," said Gloria, as she gazed at the room. "All this for us."

"Oh. This is just the beginning!" Marty excitedly exclaimed as he ran away."

"Huh?" Alex curiously watched his friend leave. "The boat hasn't even left yet. Besides, doesn't he want to get comfortable?"

"Maybe he wants to go explore the ship," said Melmin.

"Well, I'm in," Gloria said as she ran after the happy zebra, leaving the other two, who decided to rest.

"Is everyone secured, Rico?" Skipper asked. Rico looked out to see no more animals, so he nodded, and the penguins started the ship.

Marty ran all over the biggest boat he had ever been, so big he figured he wouldn't be able to explore the whole thing in one day. "This is huge."

"Marty!"

The zebra turned to see happy Gloria running toward him.

"I'm here."

"Where's Alex and Melmin?"

"They're resting I guess."

"What? Alex is? He's missing out on the fun." Marty was a type of guy who loved to explore and have fun. It was always his dream to be out in the wild, which is why he and his friends were there in the first place. Although, Alex, his best friend, was a bit different. He liked to have fun too, but he was more of a relaxing and calm type of guy. Because of this, Marty decided that he would go anywhere, even back in New York; just as long as he was with his friends.

It was a disappointment that Alex wasn't there with the zebra for that moment, but he still decided to have fun no matter what. He was a loyal zebra.

The penguins started controlling the ship like it was no big deal. They have done it before with another boat, and with many jeeps. In fact, they were the ones that flew the plane that landed here in Kenya. Although some how the engines stopped working and they crashed. Soon the boat started moving.

Marty ran across the stern of the ship as he watched the boat movie across the ocean. H then ran over and leaned over the railing, looking down at the sea. "Hey Gloria! Look at them!"

Gloria ran over to see the dolphins that were swimming and jumping.

Marty finally left his interest on the dolphins and climbed over the railing and looked ahead. "I'm King of the world!" he exclaimed, putting his arms up in the air. "Alex is missing it! I"m king!"

Gloria smiled at him, and gave him a teasing tone, "Marty!"

After a while, Melmin and Alex finally decided to join their friends and explore the ship. They found Gloria, but Marty wasn't there. "There you are," said Gloria."

"Where's Marty?" Alex curiously asked, looking around, wondering where his best friend was.

"I don't know. He ran off somewhere." It was no surprise to her or the others, since he wandered off a lot.

Alex, though, walked around, looking at the ship and grinned. "I guess Marty had a right to be excited."

"It's big," said Melmin, "but so many animals." He watched the lemurs hop all over the place and got worried. "It's crowded." Melmin was a sensitive guy, mentally and physically. He had many health problems, although half of them were probably in his head. Despite the giraffe's sensitivity, he was a smart guy, and dreamed of becoming a doctor one day.

"Hey, is that Marty?" Alex asked as he looked up at a higher class of the ship. He could see his friend talking to another zebra. "Who is that?"

"I guess a new friend," said Gloria. The hippo was the only female of the group of friends, but that was never an issue. In fact, she fit in with them very well. She was very high-spirited and very caring.

Alex watched Marty, who was happily chatting with the other zebra. Marty was great at making new friends, and very high-spirited as well. That was one thing that Alex liked about the zebra.

**Hope you liked it! If there is anything I need to improve on, please let me know. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: A mistake

**Again, thanks for the reviews, guys! I have downloaded Titanic songs and I just think of my Madagascar story when I listen to them. By the way, I'm sure some of you are questioning about the zebra that Marty was talking to. Well like I said, it's not all based off of the second movie. The zebra is a male, but it's not the same as Marty like in the movie. It's a fanfic, I can do what I want.**

**Chapter 3: A mistake**

"_It was amazing_!" _said Marty to the seals. "At the time, Melmin and Alex were missing everything. But Melmin is Melmin, and I guess Alex was just too tired."_

"_So it was a happy ship?"_

"_Yeah. VERY happy."_

"_Very safe?"_

"_Well...yeah. But some animals just didn't feel safe..._

Late evening, most animals were in their rooms, while others were in the dining room, minding their own business. One little primate, a lemur, hopped across the ship, panicking as she passed a few walking animals. Hopping over others, jumping pass others, the creature continued when it got close to the end of the stern.

Before she got there, it past Alex, who was laying on his back on a bench, gazing at the stars. The curious lions sat up as he saw the unfamiliar lemur hop pass him.

The lemur finally got to the end and jumped on the railing. She appeared to be a full-grown, 6-inch, female bush baby. She could tell the boat was moving very fast as she looked down toward the water and she looked very scared as she leaned in forward.

"Hey!"

The lemur gasped and turned to see a lion standing on two feet. "Get away from me!" she cried.

The lion stepped closer as if he didn't hear her say anything.

"Don't eat me!"

"I'm not gonna eat you." He stepped closer.

"Get away from me!"

The lion curiously looked at the bush baby and where she was. He was wondering what she was up to.

The lemur looked back down at the water, and looked as if she were gonna jump.

"I'm Alex," the lion said. He thought she was gonna jump, too. He stepped closer.

"Stop!"

"What may I ask are you doing?"

The bush baby gave up on him and decided to tell him her story. "My son! I think he jumped. He ran away from me! He was mad."

"Why would he jump?" Alex stepped even closer, which made the lemur flinch. Seeing a carnivore was not was she had in mind, but she thought about those words he asked her. Why would her son jump?

"You're a killer!"

"I'm Alex. I don't kill. I just eat steak and fish. You're not any of that." Alex lived in the Central Park zoo all his life, and harming another animal was never something he intended to do. In fact, he cared for others deeply, despite being stubborn at times.

"But you're a lion! Lions kill!"

"I guess none of that comes near my mind. You're not the first lemur I'm met. I've met lots of others back on an island. But I come from New York." Alex took his last step toward the lemur, which frightened her and caused her to fall back.

Alex gasped and ran toward the railing, reaching down, and grabbed the bush baby who was screaming for life

From 50 feet away, a rhino heard the screaming, so he ran in the direction he heard it.

Alex's big paws grabbed the lemur before she could fall and he brought her up. "It's ok," he said.

"What the..."

Alex turned to see the rhino glaring at him.

"Don't move! Let the creature go!"

Alex dropped the bushbaby, and before he knew it, an elephant came and arrested him. He put the lion in chains, and the rhino looked at the wild beast curiously. "What on earth is he doing up here? All carnivores are to be locked up at the bottom at all times. It's dangerous."

Alex rolled his eyes at the two who started an argument. Just in time, two zebras showed up. One was Marty, and the other was unfamiliar to Alex, but he was pretty sure it was the same one Marty was talking with earlier. "What's going on?" the stranger zebra asked.

"Alex?" Marty curiously said as he saw his friend in chains. "What's going on?"

"This carnivore was unleashed," said the rhino.

"Unleashed?" Marty curiously asked.

"Yeah, he was caught holding the innocent prey, and was about to kill the poor thing." The rhino looked down at the lemur who still looked frightened.

"What?!" Marty wouldn't believe that his friend would do such a thing to anybody. "Alex wouldn't do that."

"We saw him."

"I was just trying to help," Alex finally butt in as everyone looked at him. "She almost fell into the water."

Alex was getting very annoyed with the conversation and suddenly wished the whole trip was over with, and he could go back home.

"Yeah," Marty said, "Alex is my friend. And he wouldn't hurt anybody. He only eats steak and fish. He's not a killer.

The others turned to Alex, including the bush baby, who had finally said her name was Isabella. She was stunned, since she remembered Alex telling her that before. "Exactly," the lion said.

They all finally agreed to let harmless Alex go, even though they were so suspicious about him. But they released him, and Marty happily looked at him. "That was a close call," he said.

Alex briefly smiled when he suddenly looked at the other zebra. Marty could tell he was curious, so he decided to introduce him. "Alex, this is Ray."

Ray curiously look at Alex, who's arms were crossed, since it was a little chilly outside. The lion was a bit sensitive to nature. It seemed that Ray didn't like Alex very much, but he was still modest. "Hello Alex."

The lion didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Marty making a friend that gave the lion a look as if he were a terrible person, but if Marty seemed happy, he had to accept it. "Hey," he finally said.

"Marty and I have become great friends."

"Well, Marty and I are BEST friends," he really didn't want to argue with Ray, but he somehow thought he had to know.

"Really? Well, it was nice meeting you, Alex."

"Hey," said Marty, "maybe we could all eat dinner tomorrow. Melmin and Gloria, too."

Alex looked at Ray, who looked at him, then back at Marty. "Sure. That's a great idea. See ya tomorrow, then." He walked off.

Marty smiled at Alex. "Come on Alex. Lets go to bed." The zebra walked off, and before Alex could move, the elephant walked right in front of him. Alex looked at him curiously. The elephant glared. "My name is Otis. And I'm keeping my eye on you." He walked off, leaving Alex alone. The lion didn't think it made sense for the elephant to say that. He wasn't planning on doing any killing at all. He followed Marty back to their room.

**Hope you liked the chapter. It's not exactly like Titanic. I had a very minor character be the one that gets saved. But she's my made up character, and she will come back later. By the way, if you guys are wondering, a bushbaby is a type of lemur. I'll probably put a picture of one on my profile later on. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The party

**Hey everyone! If there is anything I need to improve on, let me know. I don't want this to be boring for you.**

**Chapter 4:** **The Party**

Melmin leaned over the railing of the ship the next morning, staring down at the sea.

"Hey Melmin," Gloria started as she appeared next to the giraffe.

"Gloria, you're not gonna believe it. I saw eight different jellyfish. It could possibly mean that we're in a jellyfish swarm." Melmin peeked back again at the sea. "That's nine." He was very fond of the world he lived in.

Gloria rolled her eyes. "Melmin, Marty just told me that we're gonna have dinner with his new friend, Ray."

Melmin's attention on the jellyfish finally vanished as he turned to Gloria. "Could he be that other zebra he was talking to yesterday?"

"I think so."

Alex and Marty walked together on the highest class of the ship as they talked. Alex decided to tell his friend about what happened to the bush baby. "She said she was looking for her kid," the lion explained. "She thought her kid would jump. But I told her other wise. But she fell."

"I know you wouldn't try to hurt anyone, Alex." Marty looked to his left as he watched Alex run to the railing. He looked out to the world. Marty walked up to his friend, wondering what Alex was thinking.

The lion stood there, giving a face that showed something was on his mind. "I wonder where the ship will take us. And I wonder when this trip will end."

Marty looked at Alex's face. The zebra grew concerned, because it looked like his friend seemed uncomfortable for some reason. He knew that Alex would rather stay in one place then travel a lot, but it seemed that Alex was upset about something he wouldn't tell his zebra friend. "You okay, Alex?"

Alex turned to the curious zebra and smiled at him. "You bet, Marty. I'm glad we all got on the ship together."

Marty smiled, relieved that everything was okay. He sighed and looked out to the world. "You know, Ray is a good artist."

Alex turned to him, giving him a curious look as if he had no idea what he was talking about. "What?"

"Ray. He uses a knife to carve cool designs on rocks."

Alex briefly grinned. "And I should know this why?"

"Well, he's working on something special for me. I was wondering if you wanted him to make something for you."

"Ugh...I guess."

Marty's mind changed when he saw two other zebras coming, and a turtle on one of them. "Hey Ray," Marty said as Alex turned to face them. "Alex, you already met Ray. And that's Ray's dad, Mike. Mike, this is my friend, Alex."

Mike gave the lion a curious look as if something was wrong with him. "The one that...saved the lemur?"

"Yep."

There was silence. "Nice to meet you."

"Marty," Ray started, "would you like to help me get dinner ready for tonight. We may need lots of food sense all your friends will be joining us."

"Sure," Marty answered. "You wanna come, Alex?"

"Na," the lion answered as he looked back at the world. "I think I'll hang here."

"Alright." Marty walked off with the zebras.

It was quiet until Alex heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. The lion turned, yet didn't see anybody.

"Down here!"

Alex looked down to see a turtle looking up at him. "I'm Max," he said.

"Hey there."

"Mr. lion, don't you know that this is a herbivore dinner?"

Alex shrugged. "I just thought it was a dinner."

"Well you're wrong. They don't provide...whatever you eat."

"I guess I can eat before I go."

"That won't be necessary. We'll figure out something."

That evening, Max managed to figure out a meal solution by having Rico the penguin cut up some fish for Alex.

Marty looked at the table full of fruits, veggies, and of course, Alex's fish. He grew excited for himself, his friends, and his new friends have dinner together. He sat down on chair, and waited for everyone to show up.

Alex, Gloria, and Melmin all went to the Dining Room. "Is this it?" Gloria asked.

"It has to be," said Alex," we checked all the other rooms, and they weren't it. I'm going to find the bathroom." He walked off.

Pretty soon, two zebras that weren't familiar to Melmin and Gloria, were walking their way and entered the room. "Do you think those are Marty's friends?" Melmin asked.

Marty continued waiting when he saw Ray and Mike coming his way. "Hey Marty."

"Hi," he answered with a small grin."

"Where are your friends?"

"I don't know, I should go look for them." Right when he got up from his seat, he saw a familiar giraffe and hippo coming his way. He smiled. "There you guys are."

Mike and Ray turned to them, stunned, since they walked right pass them. They had no idea they were Marty's friends.

"Where's Alex?"

"He went to go find the bathroom," Gloria replied. "He could be lost, though."

"I better go find him." The zebra walked away.

Marty went out to search for his friend. There were tons of animals walking around, but he couldn't find Alex anywhere. He wondered if Alex ditched, thinking it wouldn't be any good for him. But Marty finally spotted the lion walking toward him. "Alex, come on. We're all waiting for you."

"I was going to the bathroom, but they didn't have one."

Marty ignored his comment, and walked with him to the Dining Room.

In the Dining Room, everyone started chatting, having the time of their lives. "So Alex," Mike started, "where are you from? A circus?"

Alex found that question rude, but he ignored it. "Uh..no actually. I'm from zoo...in New York. I think my friend, Marty here, would do better in a circus." Everyone laughed at the joke, as Marty glared. But he finally found it funny so he laughed along with them.

King Julien and Mourice sat at another table as they watched everyone eat their meals. "Look Mourice," Julien started, "they look so...lifeless. They don't look like they're having fun. We need to take them to a real party!"

After a boring discussion during dinner, Alex, Gloria, and Melmin all walked out of the eating room, talking about the dull evening. "That was weird," said Alex.

"At least it was safe," said Melmin as Alex rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys," said Marty as he followed his friends.

"Marty," Alex started, "we.."

"I know," the zebra interrupted as he walked with his friends. "It wasn't the most exciting, but Ray..."

"Hello Giant friends!"

The four animals looked down to see King Julien and Mourice standing there. "What have you been up to?" Julien winked his left eye at Mourice.

"We've been having dinner with Marty's friend," Melmin replied.

"Yeah," said Alex. "And we..."

Julien cut him off by putting his right hand above his other. "You call that fun? I'll know what you need, a real party!"

Mourice nodded, agreeing with his king as usual. "Come on, I"ll show you." The two lemurs lead them the way to the room they had in mind.

Alex, Marty, Melmin, and Gloria were thrilled s they entered King Julien's party room. Lemurs, monkeys, and deers all danced to a CD player, and there was some fruit to chow down on.

Marty was the first to run off and dance to the music, followed by Alex, then Gloria and Melmin together. "This is CRACKLACKEN!" the happy zebra exclaimed as he danced with others. Alex finally agreed, and started dancing as well.

"Come on, Melmin," Gloria said, "lets dance."

"I'd be happy to dance with you, Gloria," Melmin said with a gazed in his eyes, and took her hands with his. Not too long ago the two had confessed their feelings for each other, and they have been a couple ever since.

"This is great!" Julien exclaimed, while dancing next to Mourice. "What's a boat trip without fun?"

"Yay! What fun!" Mort, the little mouse lemur happily exclaimed as he ran up to Alex. "Dance next to me!"

Alex smiled. "Okay." He started dancing next to the little fella as Marty happily watched them.

During that time, Otis the elephant had heard the music and went to see where it was coming from.

"I'm gonna dance with Marty now," Alex said, pointing at his zebra friend, who was standing alone.

Mort looked at Alex, then at Marty. He nodded, and Alex walked over to Marty.

"Hey Marty!"

"Hey Alex!" Marty happily exclaimed, and started dancing by the lion's side.

After ten seconds, Alex glanced down at Mort, who was still there, looking at the lion. Alex smiled, and continued dancing.

But Mort still felt a little rejected, and wanted to get things settled. "You're still my best buddy, right?" the little lemur curiously asked as Alex glanced back at him, still dancing.

"Of course, Mort," he answered with a smile.

Mort grinned, relieved that he didn't loose the most friendly lion around. He then ran off to dance with King Julien.

"Woohoo!" Marty shouted with excitement as the music got louder. The zebra jumped into the air. "I'm lovin this!"

Otis peaked through the window to the room he was looking for, and found small animals everywhere, dancing to loud music. He then got curious when he saw Melmin and Gloria dancing. And before he could blink, he found Marty. The zebra had Alex's arms around his neck, and was getting a noogie on his head from the lion. Otis grew concerned that Marty was getting touched by a meat-eating creature. He still thought Alex rescuing the bush babywas fake, because he wasn't going to trust a carnivore.

Everyone continued the party for at least an hour. But around 9:000 pm, everyone headed for their rooms, and rested for the night.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Choosing the friend

**Chapter 5: Choosing the friend**

The next day around 9:00 am, Marty had a quiet breakfast with Ray. It was silent as the two sat at the table, not speaking. Marty could see that Ray was a little upset, and he wasn't surprised. He was sure that Ray wanted to discuss it with him. "You didn't come to my room last night," Ray said.

Marty sighed, knowing that's what was going on. "Look, I..."

"I felt so rejected."

Now Marty felt guilty. He never meant for anybody to feel left out. He knew himself as a friendly, kind zebra. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But did you really have to send Otis to find me?"

Tray grew shocked at Marty's discovery, and wanted to know how he found out. But now was not the time for it. "You need to be careful, Marty."

Marty was confused, but decided to keep talking. "I'm sorry I forgot."

"Your Alex friend."

"Wh..what about him?"

"I don't think you should let him touch you like that again. I don't trust him."

Marty was silent for seven seconds. "Ray, I'm your friend. You should trust me and know that Alex is a good guy."

"I'm just trying to protect you, Marty. You're my best friend."

Marty looked down, disappointed that Ray didn't trust Alex. He was hoping that he would come around to it.

"Where's Marty?" Gloria asked as she, Melmin, and Alex were sitting in their room.

"Probably with Ray again," Melmin suggested.

"How could he even enjoy being around him?" Alex asked. "He's as boring as...I don't know."

"We have to be happy for Marty," said Gloria. "Even though Ray isn't like us, he's still Marty's friend."

Alex felt a little disappointed, knowing that the hippo was right. But he didn't tell her. He didn't tell anyone what he was thinking. "You know what, I'm gonna go find him." The lion got up, and left the room.

After a bit, Marty and Ray seemed to forget about the discussion on Alex, and decided to have fun. Marty started to teach Ray his water spitting trick. Ray was stunned by it, and even tried, but couldn't get it right. "It takes some practice," said Marty.

Alex rushed to where Ray's room was, and headed for the door. But before he could get their, Otis the elephant stood right in front of him. The lion stopped. "Otis..."

"You don't belong here," said Otis.

"What? I'm Marty's friend. I know he's here."

"Yes, I do, too."

"Ok then, so let me talk to him."

"No, you see, you are a carnivore, and you don't belong on the middle class of this ship. You belong...on the bottom."

"No, you guys said I didn't have to."

"At least stay away from Ray."

"Just...fine. I'll stay away from Ray. But I need to talk to Marty. He's my friend."

"No, Marty is RAY's friend. So you stay away from Ray, you stay away from Marty."

"But..."

"Get out." Otis was wondering if the lion was going to attack, but he wasn't scared. The elephant knew he could over strength him. He was prepared.

Alex stood there for a whole minuet, and stared at Otis curiously. The lion was screaming inside his mind, for he was angry that he was being told this. But he knew he couldn't argue with the elephant, so he sighed and walked away.

"That was better," said Marty. "But for me, it took me years. It will take your years, too. It takes practice."

"It's a great trick, Marty," said Ray.

"Well thanks."

Later that day, Marty, Ray, and Mike walked together on the top of the ship, talking. "It's a big boat," said Marty.

"Yes," Mike replied, "It was meant never to sink."

"Well, what if it DOES sink?"

"There are life boats. But only enough for half the animals."

"Oh?"

"You shouldn't be scared, though," said Ray. "This boat is strong enough."

"Yeah, I know. I was just asking." Marty slowed down when King Julien jumped right in front of him. Marty looked ahead, watching his friends walk away, not noticing that he had stopped.

"This is the First class," said the lemur. "You know are not as good as me."

"I'm just walking. It's not like I'm living up here."

"Well I'm just telling you. I am better than you." King Julien was king of the lemures in Madagascar, and he was in love with himself.

Marty rolled his eyes as Julien walked ahead, and he started to follow when he felt somebody tap on him. He looked behind him and saw Alex. "Alex."

The lion grabbed Marty, and pulled him into a small room. "In here, Marty. I don't want them to see me."

"Alex, I haven't seen you forever."

"Marty, I have to tell you something. Ray..."

"Yeah, Ray...boy does he have a problem. He's really scared of you. I don't know why he doesn't trust me."

"Marty listen, about your friend..."

"What is it?"

"Look Marty, I don't think it's just that he's afraid of me...okay?"

"What are you talking about, Alex? What else would it be?"

"Okay. You see...look...when I first..." Alex tried to get the words out, but he didn't want them to come out wrong. He had a history of doing that. "When I first met the guy, I felt that...he didn't...you know...like me."

"Well, he was scared of you. I need to try and get him to-"

"Marty, I know..that he knew that we are good friends. You see, that's what I have been thinking. The whole time. He doesn't want you and me to be friends. He only wants you for himself."

"What?! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Alex was concerned now, knowing that he got the wrong words out. "Look Marty, he doesn't want me around. And...I just...don't..."

"Alex, are you jealous?"

"What? No. I'm not jealous. I just...don't feel comfortable with him..."

"With him what?" Marty was now glaring.

"With him not..liking me."

"With him not liking you? Or with him liking me?"

"No, you got it all wrong, Marty."

"Look, Ray is my friend."

"I know that. But Marty. I'm your friend. You don't want me to feel like this, do you? I-"

"And you don't want him to be my friend. You're afraid that he's stealing me from you. Is that it?"

Alex was really getting frustrated with all the interruptions, but he kept on trying to speak."N...no...I just-"

"Or maybe YOU just want the attention, is that right?"

"What are you talking about, Marty?"

"It's always about you. King Alex. King of New York. Always getting the attention. Everyone has to love you. Even the people who don't trust you!"

"Marty, you're making this more difficult then I wanted it to be!"

"It's because everything I'm saying is true! But you won't admit that!" Marty opened the door and headed out.

"Marty!" Alex watched his friend walk away. "Marty, just listen to me!"

"Go find somebody that cares! Somebody who thinks that your the best!"

Alex stood there sadly. He did not want it to be like this way. But some how, he knew that half the things Marty just told him were true. He did think he was important, and deep down, he didn't want his best friend taking away from him. But he also knew that no matter what, he still wanted to be Marty's friend, and if he wanted to be Marty's friend, he had to be Ray's friend. If only Ray would understand. If only he would accept him. "Come back, Marty. Please."

"I can't believe him," Marty said angrily and followed Mike and Ray. "How could he hate my friends. MY friends."

"Is everything alright, Marty?" Ray asked.

"I'm super."

Alex sighed, and walked away, giving up.

That evening, Marty had another dull dinner with his new friends. Only this time, neither Gloria or Melmin showed up. He respected that because he knew that they didn't think the dinner was fun. And he knew that Alex wouldn't show up. Alex. He started to feel really sad now. He hated it when he had fights with him. He wished that things would be alright. But he was angry. He was angry at his lion friend.

Marty thought for a moment as Ray, Mike, and Max chatted. He thought about what Alex said to him. _I'm your friend. You don't want me to feel like this, do you?_ The zebra sighed, looking at Ray. He was also thinking about what Ray told him. He told him he was protecting him. He was his friend, and he didn't want him to get hurt. But Marty knew. He knew Alex. He knew that Alex had a heart that was bigger than his stomach. If Ray couldn't accept him...if he couldn't trust Marty, then maybe...This was hard for the zebra. _Is Ray really worth it?_

Alex sadly stood near the end of the boat, and stared out to the sea silently. He felt so hurt, he didn't want to even talk to Melmin or Gloria. This wasn't about them. It was about him. The thought of those words, though, made him felt guilty. _It's always about me._

Marty slowly walked, and sighed when he saw Alex's back facing toward him. He walked closer. "Alex!"

The lion turned around and surprisingly saw his zebra friend standing before him.

"I'm sorry."

The lion felt that a lot of the pressure had gone away. Hearing his friend apologize meant that they weren't fighting anymore."Me too, Marty." He watched at Marty smiled walking over. "Thanks for coming back." Alex knew that Marty was telling him that he was right, and that he was not going to listen to Ray anymore.

Marty smiled, and walked over to the railing. "Come here, I wanna show you something."

Alex wondered what was going on, although he shrugged, and followed his friend.

"Don't worry. I know you'll like it. But you have to close your eyes."

The lion was a little cautious, since his friend was a wild one, but he took his word for it and shut his blue eyes.

"Okay." Marty grabbed Alex's paw and pulled him to the railing. Then he placed both his paws onto it. "Okay, now step up. You trust me, right?"

"Of course, Marty."

"Okay, no peeking."

Alex stepped up, but kept a hold of the railing.

Marty let go and did the same right next to his friend. "Okay, open your eyes."

Alex opened his eyes and grew stunned at what he saw. The only thing he could see was open water, and the view made him feel so alive. "Wow," he started to smile. "Wow, this is great. I'm flying!"

"Yeah!" Marty raised his arms up in the air, followed by Alex. "I knew you would this."

"I do! This is great!"

The two friends stood on the railing, and watched the sunset. It was a beautiful site, and the breeze felt nice. A few moments later, Marty started to sing softly a song that they both knew. "Start spreading the news..we're moving today..

"We're a big part of it," Alex continued the song with him with a smile. The two stared at each other, glad that they weren't fighting anymore, and knew that they would always be friends.

"_That was the last day," said Marty. The last time of daylight that we were on that ship."_

"_So...we're almost to the excitement?"_

"_Oh, you have no idea."_


	6. Chapter 6: Two friends on a ship

**Hi people! Finally I can get to this story! I have decided that for a while I'm gonna work on one story at a time instead of working on three at once. So first this, than an InuYasha fic, then a South Park fic. And...whatever comes next...comes next. Too many stories keep popping in my head! Anyways, to remind you guys, this is not a slash, this is a friendship fic. So if you don't like that, please turn away now.**

**Chapter 6: Two friends on a ship**

The lion and the zebra both entered Ray's place on the ship. Nobody was in there, Marty was sure, and he lead Alex in there to show him some neat things. As they entered, Alex's eyes went wide as he saw all the rocks with different arts on them. "Wow."

"See...I told you he did art," said Marty.

The lion went up close to get a better look at the rocks. "They all have different pictures and designs."

"Yeah. Some of them have trees, some flowers, some insects, most of them are stripes."

"How does he carve the rocks?"

"With a knife."

Alex curiously looked at his zebra friend. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"When will he be back, Marty?"

"I don't know."

Alex picked up a rock that was not finished. It looked like stripes were being carved on there. "This one isn't finished."

The zebra walked up close and took a look at it. "Yeah, that's the one Ray's working on right now. For me."

"Oh." Alex wanted to say more. Such as more of "Ray doesn't like me." But he knew that part of Marty still wanted to be Ray's friend. So he didn't bring it up so a fight wouldn't start.

"Alex.."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...You could make one of these?"

"What...carve a rock?"

The zebra nodded.

"Oh...no. I'm not very artistic."

"What are you talking about, Alex? You're the best dancer in the world! You was making up all those moves back in New York. Don't tell me you're not artistic."

The lion thought about it, and it all made since. _I am pretty creative, aren't I? _He smiled and gave him a nod.

After a moment, Marty grabbed a pure rock with no designs on it and gave it to Alex. "You'll need knife," the zebra said.

"Na," Alex replied as he let out his claws. "I have it all right here."

Marty smiled and went over to a spot to rest as the lion started his masterpiece. He carved and carved and carved. He gave it some thought as he worked on his art.

"_I didn't think it would be that good,_" said Marty back in reality. _"But for a starter, he did a great job. Not only was it good, but it symbolized our friendship. At least, that's what he said._"

The rock was finally finished and it had a picture of a fish on it with a heart around it. "Wow, that is great!" Marty exclaimed and sat it down. "I've never saw anything like it."

"Better than Ray's?"

"Alex, Ray's art is nothing compared to yours."

"It symbolizes our friendship. You see, I like to eat fish more than steak. Since you're not fish and steak...well...you get it. I don't eat steak." The two laughed.

"Where could he be?" Ray asked Otis the elephant. "He was suppose to be here an hour ago."

"I don't know," replied Otis, "would you like me to look for him?"

"Please do. Who knows where he could be."

So the protective elephant went off to search for Marty. After checking most of the ship, Otis decided to check Ray's place. He couldn't think of a reason why the zebra would be in there without Ray, but he checked everywhere and couldn't find him. It wasn't a waste of his time to check Ray's place on the ship.

BOOM BOOM.

"Uh-oh," Marty said as he gave a worried face and looked to the door.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked in concern.

"I hear footsteps. I think Otis is coming."

"Otis, you mean the mean elephant?"

The two were quiet, and they heard the footsteps get even louder. "Yes, come on!" Marty answered as he grabbed his friend's paw and ran out the back door.

Otis thought he heard something so he went into Ray's room, but nothing was there. Although he knew he heard something so he went the back.

"Is he gone?" Alex asked.

The two looked around as they stood, wondering if they lost the elephant. But in the distance they saw Otis coming their way with a glare.

"No!" Alex answered his own question and ran off with Marty as the elephant ran as fast as his heavy weight could go. "Come back!" he called.

The two friends ran up some stairs and didn't even think of stopping. Marty looked back as he continued running, but didn't see Otis. Although, he knew they should keep running just to be safe.

After 15 minutes the two finally found a room to hide in. They closed the door and looked out the window. Otis finally walked by but didn't think of looking in the room. So he kept on walking. The two sighed.

"I know he's not a king or anything," Alex said, "but he can be pretty strong."

"Yeah," said Marty. "He scares me."

The lion and zebra looked around at the room. There was just a bunch of junk, nothing fun for the two, but it would be safe for them to stay until the elephant was gone for good.

It was cold that night as Kowalski the penguin looked out the open water with his flipper over his forehead.

"Anything to alert, Kowalski?" Skipper asked as he approached.

"Nothing but water," the penguin answered as he kept looking out.

"Looks like our driving skills are going well. Private!"

"Yes Skipper?" the cute penguin answered as he tried to handle a big jar of peanuts.

"Go check on the other side to see if anything unwanted is in the water."

"Yes Skipper." He sat the peanuts down and checked out another porthole. Nothing but water. "Nothing unwanted, Skipper."

"Rico?"

Rico took a look as well and gave him a look telling him that everything was okay.

"Alright. Kowalski and Private, get ready to take a nap. You did well today. Rico and I will stay alert tonight."

"Did you check in here?" Mike the zebra asked Otis as they went to a door that the elephant did not check. "No," he answered.

"You checked everywhere. I bet they are in here." Mike finally opened the door. "Got ya!" Nothing was there but junk.

Marty and Alex ran on the deck of the ship and started laughing. "We are so good!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Marty gave Alex a high five.

"What are they doing up so late?" Skipper asked.

"Probably just having a friendly bond, Skipper?" Kowalski answered.

Skipper tried to hold in his laugh as he watched the two look like idiots.

"How funny." Kowalski said as Skipper looked ahead. "Yeah."

Skipper's smile slowly vanished as he took a look of something in front of them. Something he didn't see before, but knew that it wasn't good. "Kowalski, what is that?"

The penguin took a look. "Looks like an ice burg. And...we're heading toward it..."

"Oh. An ice burg?! Rico!"

Rico showed himself.

"Slow down the ship!"

He left to do what he said.

Skipper looked around. "Private!"

"What is it, Skipper?"

"An ice burg, Private! Make the ship turn! We're heading toward it!"

"Right, Skipper." Private headed for the wheel, trying to remain calm.

Kowalski got up to help Rico slow down the ship as Skipper stood still, watching the ice burg in fear. It was one of the most scariest moments of his life. He never knew that he would have to take care of hundreds of animals on a boat and run into something dangerous.

"Not too much steam," Kowalski said to Rico as the ship started to slow down a bit, but very slowly.

"Ah..." Private complained as he tried to pull the wheel, but couldn't. "It's stuck..."

Kowalski went back up to Rick to take a good look at the ice burg, which was only about 15 feet away. Still, it was right in front of them, and they weren't going in any other direction. "Why isn't this ship turning?" Skipper asked. "Private!"

"I'm working on it, Skipper!" Private called as he pulled down harder on the wheel. He finally got it to turn a bit, causing the ship to slowly turn left.

"Come on," Skipper said to himself, staring at the ice burg, which was only four feet away now. "Come on."

The ship slowly turned around, but not soon enough as the side harshly crunched into the frozen thing. Bubbles went everywhere underwater, and a screeching sound was heard from under the surface. It started to shake and water finally broke into the bottom potholes, scaring all the mean eating animals in cages. They roared, as cages floated everywhere.

"Dang it to heck!" Skipper cursed and turned to his three penguin buddies. "Rico, close the emergency doors!"

He left to do what his leader said.

"What's going on?" Marty looked up giving a scared face as a piece of ice fella down.

Alex screamed as he and Marty moved out of the way. "An ice burg?" Alex asked, wondering.

"Rico," Skipper continued, "stop the boat!"

Rico finally stopped the boat, and it became quiet, except for the roaring carnivores who were still startled by the whole thing.

Skipper put his flipper over his head, in shock of what happened, and Private was shaking like a macaca and his eyes were wide open. "S...Skipper...what just happened?"

He said nothing as he heard Alex from below calling to him. "Hey, what's going on?" the lion asked.

"We'll give you the heads up in an hour. Kowalski, get our monkey friends."

"Right away." He went off as Skipper again, felt ashamed of it all.

"What has waken me?" King Julien asked as he came out as a few animals were at, wondering what was going on. The lemur walked and talked as Marice followed. "I was taking a really nice sleep when..wait a minuet, why have we stopped?"

"No worries," Skipper said, "we just hit an ice burg, so we had to stop the boat for a second."

"Stop the boat? Oh no...this...we're all doomed!"

"Calm down, King Julien," said the Maurice as he stepped up next to the ring-tail, "I'm sure everything is gonna be okay."

Mort finally dragged himself over as he yawned. "Why did I awake?"

They just ignored him and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Do you think everything will be okay?" Marty asked for Alex's opinion.

"I'm sure," the lion replied, although his heart was pounding. "It wasn't that much of a hit."

"But still, it's not always what it seems."

"Yeah, it could be bad."

"We better go find Melmin and Gloria." The two ran off to find their friends.

Thirty minutes later after the ice burg hit, the penguins and both the monkeys were in a small office looking at a blue print of the ship. "The ship will sink," Mason the monkey concluded.

"How long will it take?" Skipper asked.

"Probably two hours," Kowalski guessed.

"There are so much on board," Private said worriedly.

"We have life boats, right?" asked Mason.

The penguins nodded, knowing there were life boats, and they knew it was the only solution to their problem. Although, they had no idea that there probably wouldn't be enough.

**Ok, please review and tell me what you think. If I need to work on anything, please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7: A disturbance

**Chapter 7: A disturbance**

The penguins and as much monkeys as they could find to use their good hands, began to bring out the safety boats for the passengers. They didn't want to start a panic on anyone, but they knew that everyone was in danger and they had to get everything ready as quickly as possible.

The animals began to wake up one by one because they felt the bump, and a few of them were a bit cautious. They started to ask the penguins questions about what was going on, but so far they just told them that everything was under control and that they were to remain calm.

Melmin and Gloria both woke up at the same time when they heard the commotions. "What's going on?" the giraffe asked?

"I don't know," Gloria replied, "but it must be something since everyone is up in the middle of the night."

"Could this be bad?"

"I don't know." The hippo turned to the other bunk bed and raised a brow when she saw that it was empty. "Where's Marty and Alex?"

"Beats me."

Gloria glanced back at Melmin. "We better go find them."

As the two left their room, they noticed that lots of other animals were running through the halls and chatting as if they were alert as well. This made Gloria and Melmin really curious.

"It seems like everyone is awake," Melmin said as he rushed by his girl's side. "Good enough for me."

Otis has told Ray about his discovery of Marty by Alex's side again, and it angered the zebra so much that his head was going to explode. He was even more angry to find the rock in his room that he did not carve. And he knew for a fact that Marty didn't have that type of skill to do it. The thought of Alex stealing his talent made him shudder.

"Do you think we should see why the boat had stopped?" Otis asked curiously.

The zebra looked at him with a harsh stair. "I don't care about that right now! Marty is still spending time with that carnivore. And I want it stopped."

"We can't really stop Marty from being around him, Sir. It's his choice."

Ray looked down at the rock, and set it back down with the others, holding back his anger at the thought of throwing it. Then he looked to the door. "I have an idea."

Alex and Marty ran toward their room, but were stunned to see that their friends weren't there. So they ran back down the hall to see if they could find them somewhere else. When they got to another level of the ship, they suddenly saw Otis standing ahead of them.

They didn't stop, though, even when the elephant walked by their side. "We all have been looking for you, Marty."

"Otis," the zebra replied nervously, "hey." It was a bit awkward for them since they had run away from him earlier, but since there were more important things going on, they didn't run this time, and only continued to walk. Although, they both gave a nervous gulp as they did.

When the elephant had finally told Marty that Ray was worried about him, he and Alex decided to head back to his room and meet him there. Something defiantly wrong with the ship, and they had to make sure that everyone was alert.

Otis followed the two behind as they entered the room to see both Ray and and Mike. Although, what shocked them was that the rhino cop was in there as well. And even more shocking, Isabella, whome Alex had saved was there as well, sitting on the table anxiously.

"What's going on?" Alex mumbled, although Marty didn't really seem to care who was all there, and just wanted to get to the point that something was going wrong with the ship.

"Something has happened," he said as he looked at Ray and Mike seriously.

"Yes, you're right, Marty," Ray answered softly as he glanced at Alex, "something has indeed happened."

Alex could only stare at the bush baby with concern, as she herself glanced at him then back down. Something more than just the ship was going wrong, and he was growing cautious.

"You could have been in danger," Ray continued as he stared at Marty.

"We all could have," Marty replied, "the ship stopped, and we hit something."

Ray ignored his friend's words and stepped up to Otis, who had then put his trunk behind one of his ears, and then looked at Alex with a glare.

The rhino then eyed Alex and then glanced at the lemur. "She's been searching her son for a long time," he said to him sternly, "where do you think he would possibly go?"

"I don't know," Alex said seriously as he glinted at the bush baby and then back at the rhino, "she said he ran away from her."

"I have always had my eye on you," Otis said to the lion.

Marty was starting to get irritated now and looked back at Ray. "Ray what is going on here? Why are you questioning him?"

"Is this him, ma'am?" Otis said as he finally removed his trunk from behind his ear, holding what looked like to be a smaller version of Isabella by its tail. Only it was lifeless, and it had a huge scar on it."

The female lemur gasped and began to sob when she noticed it, and both Alex and Marty's eyes widened as their mouths dropped. Marty shook his head and Alex put his paw over his own mouth, feeling very upset.

"I knew you were dangerous!" Ray said to the lion angrily.

"I didn't do it!" Alex exclaimed as the rhino stepped behind him.

"Liar!" Ray turned to Marty with fear in his eyes. "See what i meant, Marty? He's a killer!"

"He couldn't have," Marty said as he looked at lion, "hes not a killer, and hes been with me the whole time."

"Not the times where you were hanging out with _me,_ my friend."

"But he wouldn't!"

"He's the only carnivore that is loose on this ship," Otis said, "and the only one with sharp claws that could have made a scratch like that."

Isabella continued to cry as Alex peeked down at her with concern. "I didn't do it," he whispered to her. He then turned to Marty and whispered to him as well, "they did this, Marty. They framed me."

"Hey, shut up!" Otis exclaimed. "You are arrested." He and the rhino began to escort Alex out of the room. Their horns were a threat to him, although the lion wasn't the type to fight back anyways. Although he would defend himself with words.

"Marty, you can't believe this!" he cried as he was being pushed out. "I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't do this!"

Marty was so shocked with the whole incident that he didn't intend to move. He knew Alex wouldn't do such a thing, but everything seemed so real, and there was no way he could convince them otherwise.

Mike shook is head in disappointment as he carried the crying lemur out of the room. He wasn't really against Alex like Ray was, but he wasn't the type to take sides. Seeing this, though, was so terrible that he knew now that the lion could not be trusted.

Ray looked back at Marty, who was only staring at the door, hoping that they would all come back with Alex and say that he was innocent. But it wasn't happening. "Marty! Are you serious?"

Marty turned to him in confusion.

"How could you even _think_ that was okay to hang out with that guy?!"

"Alex and I have been friends since we were little," he finally spoke, "I would know if he would do something like that or not."

"You can't trust a meat eater, Marty! No matter how long you've been with them. They may seem nice at first but then that inner evil comes out! You have been in danger, he is danger!"

Marty could only stare into his eyes full of fear shock, not knowing what else to say, because he knew that he had been repeating the same thing over and over again. Nothing was going to convince Ray otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8: The Real Friend

**Chapter 8: The Real friend**

Skipper came waddling into the Mail Room where Mason the chimp and his friend, Phil, was sitting at the desk typing on the computer. "How's it coming with calling for help?" the penguin asked with his flippers behind his back.

Mason turned to him. "Phil is working on it right now. Writing a public help letter to all ships. In time, they should respond."

"Good work," Skipper said to Phil, and then headed out. Phil didn't speak, but he was the one that could read and write, and he used his hand language to communicate with the others.

During the time, a lot of the primates, as well as Rico and Kowalski, were continuing to get the Life boats out. They had told the rest of the passengers to stay off the deck until they were ready to load them up.

Skipper came out to find Kowalski quickly waddling over to him. "Bad news, Skipper. There are only half the boats we need."

"What?!" Skipper exclaimed as he put a flipper over his head. "I can't believe I wasn't aware of this."

"Well Sir, never expected any of this to happen."

Skipper thought to himself for a few seconds. He was feeling very nervous, but as a leader, he remained calmed and never gave up on anything. He turned back to Kowalski. "We have to to hurry. As soon as we get the passengers to safety, we'll have each boat come back to get the rest."

In the first class of the ship, Mike, along with Max on his back, wandered and tried to figure out what was going on. Animals were pacing about, asking each other questions on what the chaos was about. Although, nobody seemed to get an answer. "This is crazy!" Max exclaimed as Mike walked with a sigh.

Ray and Marty were walking behind them quietly. They haven't spoken much since the incident with Alex, but Ray made it clear that he wanted Marty to stay with him at the time to keep him company. Marty didn't decline to that, since he was a kind guy and wanted to make his friend happy.

Marty then noticed Private, who was carrying peanuts around to give to the passengers, and automatically rushed over to him. He knew that Private wasn't as trained as the other penguins were, and he was probably the most calmest of the group. If Skipper wouldn't tell Marty what was going to happen, he hoped that Private would.

"Private," he said as Ray slowly followed and Private came to a sudden stop, trying not to drop the stuff in his flippers. "I know we hit an iceberg, and I know you guys wanna keep this quiet, but I really need to know what is gonna happen."

The penguin stared into Marty's serious eyes, trying to refuse to talk, but he couldn't help but feel guilty if he kept it from his friend. "The ship is going to sink," he replied, trying to stay calm.

Marty started to breathe heavily. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so. In an hour or so. But I don't wanna be the one to start a panic. Skipper wouldn't have it. Just try to stay calm and quickly get to a Life boat. We are getting them out now."

The zebra nodded. "Thanks." As he watched the penguin leave, he couldn't help but feel worried. He knew he had to find Melmin and Gloria quickly. And also, he had to find Alex and set him free, no matter how much the others thought he was bad.

Gloria and Melmin continued to walk until they came to a huge crowd of animals. "Now what?" the hippo asked in an annoyed voice. She tried to push through the crowd as Melmin stuck his long neck up to see if he could get a good view of the front.

"Mommy, whats going on?" a little wildebeest asked her mother softly.

"Waiting, dear," the mother responded. "Waiting til its our turn to get on the boats."

Melmin finally saw that there was a wildebeest standing outside a locked gate, which blocked everyone from getting through. "We're all held up!" Melmin said to Gloria.

"What?" the hippo exclaimed as she tried to push her way some more toward the front. When she finally did, she tried to get the wildebeast to unlock the gate, but he kept telling her that animals in the first class had to get on the boats first and that they had to remain calm and wait. this irritated her but there was nothing she could do.

The rhino cop had head Alex down to the bottom of the ship where all the meat eaters were caged. But since the lion was arrested, he was put into a room where he would be alone with no others around, as if it were a Jail room. "In the cage," the rhino said as he stepped behind Alex.

Alex climbed into the cage so he wouldn't get hurt from the rhino's horn, and stood there as he was locking it up with a silver key. The lion felt very anxious that he was locked up for something he knew he didn't do. He wasn't even sure if Marty even believe him or not, and if he did he would have hoped the zebra would do something about it.

"I will keep an eye on him so he doesn't try anything crazy," Otis said from the doorway. The rhino agreed to it, and left the room, as Otis stepped in and stared at the lion.

Alex sat where he was, and only stared at the elephant nervously. Having somebody who had hatred watch the lion was very awkward, and he only wished that he would walk away. But more than that, he wish that Otis would finally realize that Alex was a gentle, kind, lion, and that he would set him free.

But Alex knew that wasn't going to happen. He tried not to look at the elephant, but no matter where he turned he could still feel the hate in Otis's eyes on him. The lion finally sat down, and placed his paws over his face in frustration.

As the boats were being pulled out, Mason stepped out onto the deck and faced Skipper immediately. "Skipper, I got a response from only one ship to rescue."

"Just one?" Skipper asked in frustration as he kept his flippers behind his back.

"Yes, they said they will be here in about four hours."

"Four hours?!" the penguin turned to where all the monkeys were getting the safey boats out and then back to Mason. "Thank you." He turned back around, trying to stay calm. He knew that the passengers were trouble, because not only could some of them not swim, but the water was very cold they wouldn't be able to survive in it. "Dang it to heck."

The animals eventually started to walk back out onto the deck and watched as the boats were being pulled out and ready. Skipper was already wanting to get the animals on as soon as possible. He was feeling very apprehensive, but he wasn't going to give up on this.

"Sir."

Skipper glanced at Kowalski, who had a very serious look on his face, although it was also a look of certain. "Yes Kowalski."

"Safety boats are ready to aboard."

"Excelant. Lets get these innocent animals out of here."

"Sir, we'll start from upper class to lower class."

Skipper nodded. "We need things in line, but do it as fast as possible."

"Aye, Skipper." The penguin slid toward the passengers, and getting on top of the railing of the ship, he told everyone to get in a straight line.

The animals were scared, but tried to stay calm as they got in a line, and started boarding the Life boats. There were more than one out, so there were different lines. Kowalksi and Skipper directed a couple of them as the monkeys began to slowly drop the boats once they were filled.

"Together now!" Skipper ordered out as two monkeys released each side of the boat that was connected to ropes. They had to be fast but also as steady as possible.

During the time, Rico, who was a pro at stunts and explosives, set off an emergency flare into the sky so that any other ship that was in the ocean, could see that they were in danger. As it exploded in the sky, turning into what looked like a short firework, some of the animals let out a gasp. Most of the kids smiled amusingly.

Alex who sat in his cage, stared at the porthole that was in front of him. He could already see the water rising, since he was in the bottom of the ship, and it started to scare him. But he remained quiet as he took a look at Otis, who he seemed to be messing with a pistole.

The lion's eyes widened at the image, wondering where Otis could have gotten something that belonged to a human. And also something that was very dangerous.

"Guess what," Otis started as he looked at the lion, "i do believe that this ship is sinking." He chuckled a little as he stepped toward the cage. "Since this may be the last time I see you, I was asked to give you a little something to show how much we appreciate you."

Alex stared at the elephant, wondering what he was getting out, because he knew that it was sarcasm, when he suddenly and unexpectedly recieved a small slash across his face by one of Otis's tusks. The lion didn't scream, but he did let out a grunt and small whimper as he cut, and immediately flinched, falling to his knees as he covered his face.

Otis turned around, grabbing his gun and silver key before he walked out the door. "It was nice doing business with you, lion."

Alex's heart was pounding, and he was gasping deeply, trying to over come the pain. When he removed his paws from his face, he saw that his own blood was on them, and then thought of that bush baby child he had saw earlier.

He remembered the mark on it, and knowing that he himself didn't do it, and that the rest of the carnivores were locked up, Otis was the only one that could have caused such a scratch. Alex's eyes widened once more as he let out a deep gasp.

More boats were being pulled out, and more passengers were boarding them. The penguins and monkeys were also being as demanding as possible so everything would go easier for them and the rest of the animals.

Julien, who was on the dock as well, jumped up in front of one of the lines and put his arms up, ignoring the fact that there was a monkey who was already taking care of it. "Everybody listen to me!" he called as the animals stared at him, as well as the monkey who raised a brow.

Julien turned to him. "I'll take it from here." He looked back at the other passengers. "I am a king! And i will make sure that everyone gets off this ship safe and soundly." He turned to the other two monkeys who were controlling the Life boat. "Make sure its good and steady!" King Julien always liked to take credit for things, even if they weren't always his ideas.

The passengers listened to him, though, just as they listened to the penguins and other monkeys. "One by one, fill up the boat!"

Marty, along with Ray, Mike, and Max, watched in line, as animals continued to board the boats. It was Ray's plan to get all four of them off the ship as quickly as possible, but Marty didn't feel up to it, especially since he haven't found Melmin and Gloria, and not even Alex.

"We're almost next," Max said eagerly on top of Mike, who stepped up.

"We're safe now," Ray said as he smiled at Marty and then to Mike.

"I hope this won't be too crowded, " Max said as he chuckled along with the others, except for Marty, who couldn't hold in his anger anymore.

"What are you guys thinking," he said sternly, as the rest looked at him in confusion. "Don't you understand that only half the animals on this ship are going to survive?! The other half will die!"

"At least _we_ will be okay," Ray responded softly. "We and not those stupid carnivores that you think are so nice. It's a good thing they won't be there to hurt us."

Marty's eyes winded, not believing the words his friend was saying, and now he didn't want to hear them ever again. "You're not right," he said to Ray.

It was finally their turn to aboard the ship, and Mike and Max immediately got in. Ray, ignoring Marty's remark, stared at him. "After you, Marty."

Marty only stood there, his heart pounding. There was no way he was going to leave his friends. Not anymore.

"Come on, Marty!" Max exclaimed. "It's your turn!"

Still, Marty did nothing.

"You're holding up the line, my friend," Ray finally said as he glanced at the other animals who were waiting impatiently. And that's when the monkey finally said that they were dropping the boat, not wanting to wait any longer.

"No," Marty finally spoke, "good luck to you guys." He then turned and walked away as Mike and Max began to freak out over his leaving as the boat was dropping.

Marty didn't stop at anything until Ray ran ahead and stopped him. "Are you crazy! You would stay here for that beast?!"

Marty glared. "You know what, Ray. Alex is my best friend, and I'm done being around somebody who doesn't accept that." He finally moved ahead of him, this time running. And he didn't look back. Not even to say goodbye to Ray, who was in deep shock and anger.


	9. Chapter 9: The Panic

**Chapter 9: The Panic**

Alex, sitting in his cage, curiously looked at the porthole, he could see that the water was already rising above. The lion gasped as he stood up. "Hey, is anybody there? Somebody please help me!"

Alex started to bang on the top above him as he continued to call out for help. Although as minutes passed it seemed like nobody was coming. The lion let out a sigh and sat back down, putting his paws over his face in frustration.

"Darn," he let out softly as his heart started to pound. He knew that he and his friends and all the other animals were in trouble. And to make it worse, he knew that he wasn't the swimmer. Alex suddenly heard a gurgling sound, and then saw water spreading through the room from underneath the floor. "Oh no!"

The lion stood back up again, and grabbed a hold of the cage bars, trying to break them off. But even though he was a big lion, he wasn't strong enough to break the metal. "No, no, come on!"

Marty wandered around the ship, wondering where the Arrest room was. Although he knew it was at the bottom, he didn't want to waste his time getting lost looking for it. So he decided to try to find help. When he saw Isabella, the zebra rushed over to her.

"Isabella!" he called. "Hey, Isabella!"

The bush baby stopped where she was going and looked up at him curiously.

"Hey, you need to help me. I hate to bring this up, but you probably searched all over this ship looking for your son, is that true?"

Isabella glanced ahead, wondering if she should just avoid the zebra. But besides getting off the ship, she didn't feel like there was anything else important to look for anymore. She nodded at him.

"Have you been at the bottom where the carnivores are at? Maybe you saw where the arrest room was, where Alex is. I need to get him out."

The bush baby shook her head in fear. "No, he can't. He's bad, and he killed my baby." She felt a tear coming, but she tried to hold it all in.

Marty shook his head. "No Isabella, he didn't do it."

"I gotta go," the lemur said as she turned ahead again and took a step, only stopping to hear the zebra's voice again.

"Please Isabella. Alex may be a meat eater, but he wouldn't hurt anybody. He's my best friend, I know he wouldn't do it."

Isabella raised her paw, ready to continue away from him, but some how hearing those words made her feel a bit better. She did remember Alex saving her once before, and if hearing from a plant eater that knew him for years told him he was not a killer, then maybe it was true.

The bush baby sighed and turned back to Marty. "Okay, you have to take the elevator to the very bottom."

Marty nodded. "Yes? Yes?"

"Then make a left down the hall, and then turn right. It should be there."

"Left, hall, then right. Thank you, Isabella." He turned around and ran toward the elevator before the bush baby continued for the dock. When Marty found the elevator, he quickly made his way in and pressed the button to take him down to the bottom.

He waited for probably almost a minute, getting impatient. He felt that he was probably never going to get there, but he was told otherwise when he saw a bunch of flooding water coming. The zebra screamed as he leaned against the wall, seeing and feeling the freezing water rushing up against him.

But Marty knew that he wasn't going to stop at nothing until he saved Alex. So he dragged himself through the water, trying to ignore how painful and cold it was. "Okay, hall to the left," he whispered to himself as he turned to the left and continued walking. Then he turned right when the hall split in two directions. There were chairs and broken doors floating everywhere as he passed by.

The water was already half way up Marty's legs, and the cold was so painful he felt like his legs would break off. But he continued walking as fast as he could, when he realized he had done everything Isabella had told him. There were many rooms in the hall and the arrest room had to be one of them.

"Alex!" he called as he continued walking, seeing that the lights flickered for a split second. He figured that the power was going out because of the sinking. "Alex!" he called again as he continued walking.

Alex, who was standing cautiously in his cage, suddenly heard his friends' familiar voice and gasped. He heard his name being call once more. "Marty!"

The zebra stopped and turned behind him, realizing he had passed the room he was trying to find, since he could hear Alex's voice. "Alex?"

"Marty! In here Marty!"

Marty hurried down, following the lion's continuous voice until he had found the correct room. He opened the door and grew anxious as he saw his friend standing in the cage. "Alex! Oh my gosh, Alex!"

Alex smiled greatly when he saw the zebra walk in and toward his cage. "Marty!"

"Alex, I'm so sorry." Marty was a little embarrassed he hadn't done much to help his friend, but he could tell that the lion was too great to go toward that subject.

"Marty, it was Otis, he killed Isabella's kid."

"I know, I know. We gotta get you outa here."

Alex nodded as he pointed ahead of Marty, who turned around. "You gotta find a key to unlock the cage. It's a silver one."

Marty immediately dragged his feet through the water and toward the case of many keys that hung inside. He started to panic when he didn't find anything but gold keys, and started to go through the drawers in the desk near by.

"Marty."

Marty stopped and turned to his friend, who was looking at him seriously. "How did you find out?"

"Alex, I knew you wouldn't do anything. I didn't need to find out, I was just stuck in the middle. But not anymore."

Alex smiled at his friend, who smiled back, and continued to search. Alex didn't blame Marty for being stuck in the middle, because he knew he didn't like to take sides for friends. He wanted to be friends with everybody, but since Marty had said he wasn't stuck in the middle anymore, Alex assumed that he had chosen himself over Ray. It was a feeling of relieve.

Marty continued to search for the silver key, but after a minute he realized it wasn't there and he started to panic. "I can't find it."

"What?"

Marty turned to his friend. "It's not here, the key isn't here, I can't find it."

There was a silence as Marty gave a look of fear and worry, and he wasn't sure what to tell Marty, except maybe tell him to go and save himself.

"Don't worry," the zebra finally broke the silence, "I'm gonna go find help."

"Okay," Alex breathed with a nod, feeling a bit better that his friend wasn't going to give up on him.

"Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"Of course, Marty, I'll be fine."

"Okay." Marty turned to the doorway then to his friend. "I'll be right back, I promise." He turned around, passing by floating chairs , and headed out.

Alex fearfully looked down to the water that was flooding in the room, hoping that Marty would hurry, and then looked back toward the doorway. "I won't go anywhere!"

Marty splashed his way down the hall, and since he knew that the elevator was only able to work from the inside, the zebra decided to find the stairs instead. He kept walking and stopped when the lights flickered once more, and then kept on again when they came back on.

Marty sighed with relieve when he found a set of few stairs, and immediately started up them. There was no water flooding at that level yet, so the zebra was easily able to run through. He then began to call and see if anybody was around. He turned to the left of the hall and then to another left as he continued to shout.

"Hello?!" he called out. "Is anybody around? I need help! Me and my friend need help!" He turned around and went in the other direction, and then found another split area. He glanced at one, and then the other, and ran through that one.

It seemed that nobody was around and it was making the zebra irritated. "Crap!" he let out as he ran, searching the hall for another soul. All he could see were chairs and pillows laying outside the rooms, probably because the rest of the panicking animals rushed out. "Hello! Anybody there?!"

Marty's eyes widened when he heard footsteps and saw that a male hippo was rushing toward his way. "Hey, hey listen, can you help me? My friend is-"

The hippo didn't even stop to listen though, and budged his way passed Marty, who turned back and watched him leave. He was breathing heavily and turned back around. "Hello?! Anyone?!"

Marty started to walk ahead slowly, feeling useless, when the lights suddenly shut off again, only this time they didn't seem to come back on. The zebra stopped walking, knowing that would be too hard to search for another animal in the dark. He started to panic, though, when the lights weren't turning back on.

"Great," he said to himself. But after another five seconds, the lights finally turned back on, and the zebra sighed with relieve. He then started to feel a little bit excited when he heard another set of foot steps coming his way.

There was a monkey coming his way, whose eyes widened at Marty. "You shouldn't be here, zebra," he said as he started to walk Marty down the hall. Marty, though, tried to tell him he needed help from him. Telling him that his very best friend was stuck in a cage, and he needed to help him out.

The monkey, though, who was obviously a worker on the boat, kept talking and talking, telling Marty that he needed to stay calm and head back toward the deck, leading him in the opposite direction of the arrest room.

"No!" Marty harshly pushed the monkey off of him and looked at him concerned.

The monkey, of course, felt threatened by this. "Forget it," he said, leaving Marty in the hall. The zebra sighed miserably as the sinking ship roared. He felt like nobody was going to help him and that it seemed hopeless to get Alex out of that cage.

But hope came back when he noticed a glass case with a fire-axe in it placed on the wall. Marty immediately used his back legs to kick it, causing the glass to shatter. Then he took a hold of the axe and ran down the hall in the direction of the arrest room. He wondered that maybe it could break the cage so Alex could get out. Since nobody else would help him, it was worth a try.

When Marty finally made it back to the stairs, his eyes widened when he saw that the water had flooded much higher. So high that only his neck and head would stay above if he stood on the floor. The zebra gulped, preparing for the cold, and headed down the five steps. When he got to the bottom he took a huge breath and headed into the water.

Marty gasped loudly when he felt the freezing water touch almost his entire body. But he didn't stop as he held the axe and dragged himself ahead. He had never in his life been in any water that was so cold. In fact, he was sure that after this he would buy himself a hot tub and get in it every single day.

When Marty finally got to the room and entered, he saw that the water was all the way up to the top of the stacked synder blocks the cage was placed on. Alex was hugging himself in fear at the back of the cage, when he heard his friend's voice.

"Alex."

The lion crawled toward the front of his cage and stared at his friend.

"I couldn't find anybody to help, Alex. But I have this axe."

Alex stared at the axe in concern, not sure if it was a good idea, mostly because there was a chance he could be chopped into pieces. But he trusted his friend and nodded. "We can try."

Marty's heart was pounding, hoping that the worst wouldn't happen, but he remained calm as he walked toward the cage with the axe.

Alex's heart was pounding, too, and his whole body was shaking. Then he quickly backed up toward the back of the cage again and stared at his friend. "Hit toward the bars. Quickly."

The zebra nodded, using both his hands to hold up the axe. He had never even used an axe before, and wasn't sure he could even hit the cage right away. But when he looked into his friend's eyes and saw that he was nodding, telling him that it would be alright, he quickly swung the axe and hit the bars.

Alex flinched as he shut his eyes, hearing the sound of metal. Then he opened his eyes to see that it wasn't completely broken yet, but the bars were twisted back. "Do it again."

Marty didn't hesitate this time, and quickly hit the cage again, this time making the bars break off completely. He smiled as the lion laughed happily and poked his upper half body out, hugging his friend. "You did it! You were great!"

"Yeah! Come on, we gotta go." Marty turned around and started for the doorway.

"Right." Alex was happy that he was finally free and with his friend, and smiled as he placed his let foot in the water, ready to follow his friend. "Eeep!" The lion pulled it back out after feeling the cold as Marty stopped and looked at him. "The water is freezing."

"Come on, Alex," Marty said, ignoring his friend's whining, and continued forward as the lion finally got in, trying to hold in any complaining or whimpering. When the two got out of the arrest room they were shocked to see that the water was completely at the ceiling in the direction they needed to go.

"This is the way out," Marty said as his friend turned to the other side, where the water wasn't as deep.

"We'll have to find another way." He and his friends turned the other way toward the hall.

The ship was sinking more and more every second. The point of the ship's stern was already under water, and it the boat was only tilting down slowly as the water would flood from one of the ship to the other, and rose from level to level.

The Life boats were being paddled away, and Max and Mike couldn't believe that they were looking at a sinking ship in the middle of the night. "Never thought we would see this in our lives," the turtle said softly as he and the others stared at it in shock.

Rico shot out another flare, making sure that they would get as much attention as possible so they would be rescued sooner than they were told.

More animals were panicking as they ran on the deck, getting in lines or the Life boats so they could get out of this mess. The monkeys and penguins continued to shout out to everyone to stay calm and to get in a straight line.

Ray passed by many animals that were freaking and being told not to hold up the line. He wondered how far Marty had gone, and even though he was completely rejected by him, he still didn't want to give up being his friend.

When he saw Otis coming his way, the zebra quickly headed toward him, asking if he had found Marty, but he said he hadn't, and Ray decided that maybe Marty would come to the dock soon, so they decided to head back to their room and get what they needed.

Ray got a small bag and put a bunch of his carved rocks in there and then looked at Otis who had a put a harness around him. The elephant put a bag of veggies in the pockets, and then the pistole he was holding. They both smiled, keeping their hopes up that they would get off the ship safely, and then headed back to the dock.

Skipper came up to Kowalski, who was in charge of one of the lines. "Kowalski, why the heck are the boats only being half full?"

"We were concerned about the weight, Sir," he answered as he watched the boat leave off in the ocean that he had just boarded, "the boats might fall before they get to the bottom."

"But that's only twelve in that one, and the other boats being boarded by Mason only had eight! Do us all a favor, Kowalski, and get these animals on the boats! We're running out of time."

Kowalski didn't dare to argue and put his flipper to his head. "Yes Sir." He turn turned to the line and told them to hurry up on the next Life boat. More animals filled up the lines and boats as Rico set out another flare.

"Are you crazy?!" Gloria exclaimed to the rhino who was blocking the gate. "You can't just leave us down here!"

The rino then decided to have a monkey unlock the gate so they can have a few animals come out one of a time. But they only rushed out, so the gate was closed and locked once again. "You guys stay back and wait til its your turn!" the rihno shouted to them.

Marty and Alex had made it in the crowd and were shocked to see that they weren't allowed through the gate. That's when Gloria noticed them and ran toward them. "There you guys are!"

"Gloria!" they exclaimed, happy to have found their other friend.

"Alex, Marty!" Melmin called as he ran toward them.

"Hey, why aren't they letting us through?" Alex asked.

"They wanna wait til everyone else in the first class is safe," Melmin responded, "they won't let us out til its our turn."

They all looked at each other in short breaths, and tried to think of a way to get on the deck. So they decided to turn around and find another way out. All four of them stayed together as they searched. "This way!" Alex called as he motioned for his friends to follow him up a set of stares.

But when they got there, there was another locked gate, and another rhino was of course, telling them to go back and wait. Alex, on the other hand, wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Open the gate," he demanded.

"It will be sorted out," the rhino said, ignoring the fact that Alex was a carnivore. "I said go back and wait til its your turn!"

The lion growled in frustration, and turned away with his friends. He then saw a bench bolted into the floor and walked toward it. "Iv got an idea, help me out here." He and his friends each took a side of the bench, and pulled with all their might. Except or Melmin, who was telling the rest of the passengers to move to the side to they wouldn't get hurt.

In half a minute, the friends finally got the bench out of the floor, and immediately ran toward the gate, attempting to break it down. The rhino yelled his loudest to them to knock it off, and was almost tempted to charge them with his horn. That plan was out of the question though, when they decided to hit the gate again since it wouldn't break the first time.

They hit the gate with the bench a second time, and this time it barged open, and many of the animals began to rush out as the rhino kept telling them to go back. But nobody listened as they continued out.

Back on the dock, lots of animals were continuing to panic as they were getting in line as fast as possible. Although they were going too fast since they were pushing and shoving, even causing a deer to fall forward. "Pull her back!" one of the monkey's called as a couple others pulled her back to safely.

"Everyone stay calm in a line!" another monkey shouted. It was happening in all the lines of Life boats, and it was starting to get out of hand. The Life boats were being filled up and released as fast as they could be, and more were being pulled out to be boarded.

Ray, who had watched the chaos, turned to Otis. "This is going out of hand. We need to get off this ship." He immediately turned around to find a working monkey walking his way, ordering passengers to get in line for the next boat. "Hey, you, monkey."

The monkey stopped and looked at Ray.

"I am an huge artist," Ray said.

The monkey turned around to push up a couple of dears that were not cooperating and turned back to him.

"I have lots of rocks," the zebra continued as he reached down his back that was tied around his neck, and pulled out a rock that was carved in the shape of a banana. "I make lots of them, and I am more than willing to hand them out."

The monkey took a hold of the rock and looked at it in amazement.

"What do you say? Let me in front of the line, and I'll give you as many rocks as you want."

The monkey stared at him and then glanced back at the other passengers. Then he looked back at Ray again. "Okay. Its a deal." He then continued off with the rock in his hand.

Ray smiled.

Alex and Marty, along with Melmin and Gloria, finally made it to the dock, and started to search for life boats that were being boarded But so far it didn't seem there were as many as there were before and they started to worry.

Alex then pointed to a line that was being boarded and the four friends ran toward it. "I think we should split up," he said. "Melmin and Gloria go find another line, it doesn't look like we will all make it on this one."

The two did as the lion said, and Alex and Marty stayed in line, eager to get off the ship as possible.

Otis, who had been wandering off by himself to search for Marty, found his way up to Ray again and looked at him seriously. "I found him," he said.

Ray's eyes widened and started to get anxious. "Really? Where?"

"He's here on the dock in line for a boat...and the lion is with him."

Ray's heart sunk, feeling more rejected than before and also angry. "Okay, come with me, I can try to reason with him away from Alex." He started walking away to find the two with Otis behind him, as Ricco set off another flare.


End file.
